


The Big Leagues

by kokiyas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiyas/pseuds/kokiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't NXT, sweetheart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Leagues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



The make-up room was a real room this time. It had been that way in every venue since they came up together, her and Charlotte and Sasha. Not like in NXT, when they’d had a dedicated make-up room at Full Sail but had used an out of the way stretch of corridor at some house shows, or even before that – tiny house shows when they’d had to get ready in the corridors, sometimes, hoping that the venue staff wouldn’t choose the exact moment she was changing into her gear to walk past, checking their fire escapes or something.

Charlotte had never worked anywhere as small as all that. She’d taken to Raw and Smackdown like a duck to plum sauce, never looking back, and it wasn’t as though Becky _missed_ working in front of smaller crowds, doing everything they could to save on set-up costs because margins were so tight. It wasn’t like she didn’t love getting to see thousands of people every night, getting to travel the world.

But she’d loved NXT, too.

Charlotte was made for the big stages. Literally, almost; Becky had known that much going in. She’d still thought that all the lip service Charlotte paid to being #NXTProud, to wanting to work her way up properly, had meant something – but that wasn’t fair. Charlotte was the champion for a reason; she’d worked hard to get the top, and Becky shouldn’t be bothered that she was proud of herself. Heck, Becky was proud of her. She sometimes looked at Charlotte holding the belt and felt so full of pride and love that if she felt just one more thing, it’d be enough to pop her like an over-inflated balloon.

In the mirror before them, Charlotte’s reflection glanced sideways towards Becky. Carefully, like she was worried about what she might find.

“You’re not still angry with me for winning, are you?”

Becky bit her lip. “That’s not what this is about.”

“So that’s a ‘yes’ then.” Charlotte flopped backwards in her seat and began to wipe away her eye make-up. After a long moment, Becky picked up her own face wipe and started to do the same.

“What did you mean, when you said we weren’t in NXT?”

Charlotte blinked in surprise. “That’s why you’re sulking? Bex, sweetheart, come on. Things are different now. That’s all I meant. Between the travel and the different schedule and things, you have to think about a lot more if you want to do well. That’s what my dad says.”

 _Yeah, well, your dad says a lot of things_ , Becky thought, and immediately felt guilty. She knew just how badly Charlotte had been affected by Paige insulting her family, and she and Charlotte were riding together and training together and practically living in one another’s pockets – it would be about a thousand times worse if Becky were to ever say something like that.

“I guess that makes sense,” she allowed, and then leaned over to kiss Charlotte on the cheek. “Sorry I’ve been a bit down in the dumps about it.”

“More like a bear with a sore head,” Charlotte told her, moving her head to catch Becky’s lips. “But I suppose I could be persuaded to forgive you, if you really worked hard to convince me that you were sorry.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Charlotte laughed, as bright and clear as one of the sparkles her ring gear was covered in. “You’re my girl,” she said, and kissed Becky again. “You know I love you.”

Then she reached past Becky to get a hair tie from the counter and started to pull her long hair back into a floppy bun. Taking the hint, Becky settled back in her seat to wait for Charlotte to finish. She didn’t mind – there was something dizzyingly gratifying about watching Charlotte shed her ring gear and, with it, the false bravado she used to conceal everything she wanted to keep away from the cameras. Who Charlotte really was underneath all that, how sweet and kind and how hard she tried to make Becky happy, was all stuff that Charlotte kept hidden from the rest of the world, apart from Becky herself.

“I love you too. So much. So, so much,” she told Charlotte, which was true and right, yes, but which was also not technically an answer to what Charlotte had said.

Charlotte didn't notice.


End file.
